


Spiralling

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [31]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Lonliness, sparrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack didn't go mad all of a sudden, it was a slow, slow slide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiralling

Jack stared at the village mournfully.

Spring was coming and as the snow melted it left the bare earth and the little houses looking sad and ugly. Like a handful of toads in mud.

Another long season of pretty snow and intricate ice-patterns and Jack STILL had yet to gain the attention of anyone. Now he'd have to leave and start all over in a different little town and he was getting the idea that it just wasn't going to work out. 

But that thought made his heart hurt and so Jack didn't like to think of it.

"At least YOU can see me," looking up into the branches of the trees where agitated sparrows hopped among the melting icicles.

He liked birds. 

Wolves looked like they were considering how much of a meal he'd make.

Deer looked like a meal he almost remembered having, and a delicious one too.

Birds though, they were nice. Not food, not looking to have him for food, just cheerful little creatures trying to survive.

Jack pursed his lips and blew a short whistle at the little flock, watching them go still for a moment and then ignore him. 

Mimicking the tune of one little fellow hopping about and teasing the others, Jack laughed as it turned to peer down at him with one eye and then the other in confusion.

"Sorry, I'll work on the accent."

Yeah, birds were fun.

Unless they were chickens.

Now THOSE were stupid animals. Not like the charming little sparrows up in the branches.

"Well guys, see you next year. Time for me to head north." Slinging his staff over one shoulder, Jack walked deeper into the forest. He could work on flying later, for now he was content to walk and listen to the birds. And maybe practice his whistling.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Jack sat up with a whine. 

That had hurt.

He groped around for his staff, squinting in the dim light and wrapping his other arm around his ribs. 

Birds made it look so EASY. Just sit there on the branch in a balanced huddle and go to sleep. Ever see a bird fall out of a tree? Noooo, but stick around and you'd see a skinny little winter sprite fall out of a tree every night.

Every. Night.

Screw this; he was going to sleep on the ground.

...but then the wolves might eat him. Those cold, predatory eyes fixed on Jack's boney arms and legs and drooling and stalking closer and ready to get a nice good chomp.

Jack gingerly climbed to his feet to lean on his staff. His ribs hurt. And he wasn't entirely sure if he was going to be able to breathe anytime soon after that flailing belly-flop.

He needed to find a better tree. One with a lot of branches, which should help with the falling. Hopefully.

Oh what he'd give for the eyes of an owl...

Birds were so -lucky-.

 

\------------------------------

Best. Day. Ever.

Jack tried not to move, he could barely bring himself to breathe but he needed air in order to whistle so he tried to make it as quiet and non-alarming as possible.

There was a bird on his hand. A bird! A pretty little sparrow with a head striped like a skunk and spot of yellow.

The whistling was paying off! Jack had listened and practiced and noted when certain chirps were done and why…

He had a bird on his hand! Pecking at the stray bits of seed that were growing scarce as the winter season went on. 

Jack felt bad about that, his little friends would starve if the snow stayed too long but not like Jack was responsible for THAT. …okay, parts might be him but not ALL of it.

The boy beamed as the little bird flew away and back into the tree. He might not be able to get the attention of the people, but birds were everywhere. All he had to do was listen and he could talk to any of them!

Jack laughed as he went in search of some town to spread the glee around, too happy to keep it all to himself. 

You know, pranks were a LOT easier when no one could see you to raise a fuss.


End file.
